Refinement charms
Aura 'faint universal '''CL '''1st '''Slot '''see text '''Price '''500gp '''Weight '— '''DESCRIPTION These tiny charms carry enchantments which are minor at best, and are often made by apprentice spellcasters looking to practice imbuing items with magic. When hung on a bracelet of charms ''or a ''necklace of many charms, the spark of power within them helps the user focus on what they do slightly better than they once could. All stack with one another, and with all other sources of bonuses to these class features. If the wearer does not possess the class feature to be enhanced, that charm does nothing for them. * Charm of Anger: ''Add one round of rage per day. * ''Charm of Arcana: ''You may use your school powers one additional time per day. * ''Charm of Armor: ''This charm is created with one kind of armor selected. You may sleep in that kind of armor without suffering fatigue. * ''Charm of Bestial Communion: ''Add a +1 bonus to your wild empathy checks. * ''Charm of Blood: ''Treat your level as one higher for the purposes of your bloodline arcana (maximum level 20). * ''Charm of Claiming: ''Add one to the maximum number of targets you can have Claimed at once. * ''Charm of Cooperation: ''Expand the maximum range of your collective by 20 feet. * ''Charm of Concealment: ''Your aura of chaos, evil, good, and/or law, if any, is treated as if you were one level lower (to a minimum of 1st level). * ''Charm of Channeled Benevolence: ''Add one point to the amount healed by your channel energy. * ''Charm of Channeled Malevolence: ''Add one point to the damage dealt by your channel energy. * ''Charm of Health: ''Increase your maximum hit points by 2. * ''Charm of Horror: ''Add one use of terrors per day. * ''Charm of Immunity: you gain a +2 bonus on Heal checks to treat poison. * Charm of Inoculation: You gain a +2 bonus on Heal checks to treat disease. * Charm of Performance: ''Add one round of bardic performance per day. * ''Charm of Reaction: ''Apply one point of your armor training as a bonus on Reflex saves as well. * ''Charm of Recovery: Add +1 hit point healed when using the Heal skill to perform long term care. * Charm of Response: ''Apply one point of your weapon training as a bonus on initiative checks as well. * ''Charm of Sacrifice: ''Add one use per day of your transfer wounds ability. * ''Charm of Searching: ''Treat your trapfinding ability as if you were one level higher (maximum level 20th). * ''Charm of Seeking: ''Treat your track ability as if you were one level higher (maximum level 20th). * ''Charm of Sigils: ''You may use your armiger’s mark one additional time per day. * ''Charm of Spirit: ''Increase your ki pool by one. * ''Charm of Stunning: ''Add one use per day of your stunning fist ability. * ''Charm of the Elements: ''Add one use per day of your elemental fist ability. * ''Charm of Titles: ''Expand the maximum range of your titles by 10ft. * ''Charm of Unity: ''Increase the maximum size of your collective by one. '''CONSTRUCTION' Requirements '''Craft Wondrous Item, creator must possess the class feature to be refined '''Cost 250 GP Category:Source: Steelforge: Book 1 Category:Source: Divergent Paths: Rajah Category:Source: Divergent Paths: Medic